Chocolate Covered Peanut Butter Pretzels
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Me and my friend are wished into Harry's father's time! Funny please read! Pretty please! Please rr! Please!


Chapter 1: Chocolate Covered Peanut Butter Pretzels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his stupid friends. I don't own the song 'Ignorance' by Kasey Chambers. I wish I did though, for both! Wads and wads of cash!  
  
By: siriusis4ever  
  
Chapter 1: Ninja Fighters are Attacking Mars  
  
Rose- Mary, have you ever wished upon a star?  
  
Mary- No, I don't usually look skywards...  
  
Rose- **looks at star and makes a wish**  
  
Mary- I think that was a plane.  
  
Both- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Fly through time and space**  
  
Mary- **Lands on a wooden floor** Ow! What did you wish for???  
  
Rose- Uhhh... **looks around hallway** I wished for us to be in... Hogwarts.  
  
**Two boys come into the hall, both have dark hair**  
  
Mary- You idiot! Wait that's cool! Look at that boy over there!  
  
Boy- Oi! Who are you?  
  
Other Boy- Wow...  
  
Rose- My name is Rose and this is Mary. Where are we?  
  
Boy- We're at Hogwarts of course! My name's James Potter and my mate here is Sirius Black! You guys American?  
  
Mary- Yeah...  
  
Sirius- Nice name, Rose!  
  
Rose- Thanks!  
  
**A tall pale boy and a small watery eyed boy entered**  
  
Sirius- Hey Moony, look what we found!  
  
Remus- Good catch, Padfoot! Wormtail, none for you!  
  
Peter- **whimpers**  
  
Rose- Ok then. I'm famished! Lets get food!  
  
Sirius- Foooooooooooooood!  
  
James- (to Mary) Come with me milady! **offers arm**  
  
Mary- **giggle** **blush**  
  
Rose- **rolls eyes** Lets go! James, Sirius, Remus, and lowly Peter!  
  
Peter- **looks sad**  
  
Everyone, except Mary and James- **link arms and skip to great hall**  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
Dumbledore- We have two American exchange students! Please treat them with kindness! Hocus Pocus!  
  
**food appears**  
  
James- How did you know our names?  
  
Rose- I have my ways! **winks** (A/n Mary this was my line first!)  
  
James- What does that mean?  
  
Rose- I dunno! **shrugs shoulders**  
  
James- Now to my Lily!  
  
Mary- Oh no you don't mister! **begins to passionately snog James**  
  
James- GEROFF!  
  
Mary- No! **drags into broom closet**  
  
Sirius- Just let nature take its course!  
  
Peter + Remus- Ewwww!  
  
Rose- You dirty perv!  
  
Sirius- It's one of my many gifts and talents! Look it's Snivellus. He Snivelly!  
  
Snape- What do you want 'dog boy'?? **looks at Rose and gets nervous** Uh... um... hi... er...  
  
Sirius- Snivelly meet Rose, Rose meet Snivellus!  
  
Rose- You must be Severus Snape!  
  
Snape- How did y-you know m-my name?  
  
Rose- Like I said before I have my ways!  
  
Snape- I-I'll just g-go... **turns and runs**  
  
Peter- Hormones are rushing all around! **everyone stares** What I haven't said anything in a while! (A/n I used this before you too Mary! You always steal my phrases!)  
  
Rose- Yeah whatever! Let's sing depressing songs! This one is by a sad muggle! It's called 'Ignorance'!  
  
Don't wanna read the paper  
  
I don't like bad news  
  
Last night a man got shot  
  
Outside the house of blues  
  
I'd like to ignore it  
  
I'd like to just pretend  
  
That the reason for it  
  
Is something I can comprehend  
  
I don't listen to the radio  
  
Last time it made me cry  
  
Two boys went crazy  
  
Fifteen kids died  
  
And I don't know their families  
  
I don't ask 'em how they're going  
  
They're on the other side of the world  
  
But it's way too close to home  
  
I've got something to say  
  
And I thought it might be worth a  
  
mention  
  
If you're not pissed off at the world  
  
Then you're just not paying attention  
  
And you can turn off the TV  
  
And go about your day  
  
But just 'cos you don't see it  
  
It don't mean its gone away hey  
  
We don't talk to our neighbors  
  
They've got funny colored skin  
  
We see 'em out on the sidewalk  
  
But we don't invite 'em in  
  
We only eat when we're hungry  
  
And we throw the rest away  
  
While babies in Cambodia  
  
Are starving everyday  
  
We risk our lives  
  
We hit our wives  
  
We act like everything is funny  
  
We hide our pain  
  
While we go insane  
  
We sell our souls for money  
  
We curse our mums  
  
We build our bombs  
  
We make our children cry  
  
We watch the band  
  
While Vietnam  
  
Just watch their children die  
  
Sirius- **tear, tear** You're putting me into mild depression.  
  
Peter- You're making mine worse!  
  
Remus- I thought that was pretty deep.  
  
Rose- Thanks!  
  
Sirius + Remus- Nice singing!  
  
Hypnotized British Crowd- **tear, tear** All hail Sirius! Depression mild!  
  
Snape- I thought it was r-rather deep, t-too.  
  
Sirius- Ha! He can't even talk to a girl without stuttering!  
  
Snape- I can! I am talking to you! Aren't I?  
  
Sirius- Slap him, Peter! I'm too lazy, beautiful, and modest to! Slap him!  
  
Peter- But!  
  
Sirius- No buts! Slap him!  
  
Peter- Ok... **slap**  
  
Snape- Ow! **punch**  
  
Peter- **feints**  
  
Snape- My hand hurts!  
  
Sirius- Stop your whining!  
  
Rose- Awww! Sevi-wevi's hand hurts!  
  
Snape- **nods, puppy eyes**  
  
Sirius- Puppy love!  
  
Rose- Shut up! Oops...  
  
Hypnotized British Crowds- You told Lord Sirius to shut up! DIE!  
  
Sirius- NO! She's too innocent! Are you?  
  
Rose- My bro sold my innocence on E-bay...  
  
Sirius- Oh well, at least you're experienced!  
  
Rose- You're such a hormonal teenager!  
  
Sirius- Your point being?  
  
**two flushed people come out of a broom closet panting**  
  
Mary- **pant** Wow **pant** he's **pant** good! **pant**  
  
James- I **pant** think Lily **pant** would be better... Lily?  
  
Lily- What!?  
  
James- Do you want to snog?  
  
Lily- I'd rather shag Snape!  
  
James- Go ahead!  
  
Lily- Ewww! Ok... I'll snog you!  
  
James- **looks happy** Good! **pulls into broom closet**  
  
Mary- I thought that snogging me meant something!  
  
Rose- It's ok Mary! Why don't you snog Peter or Remus!  
  
Mary- Ok...  
  
Peter- Yeah! Snogfest!  
  
Mary- Not you! Come Remus!  
  
Remus- Ok.  
  
Sirius- **bends down on one knee as if to propose** Rose, will you snog me?  
  
Rose- No. I'm afraid of committing to one person! **hint hint wink wink**  
  
Snape- Will you go out with me? For one date?  
  
Rose- Ok!  
  
Sirius- But I thought committing!  
  
Rose- Later!  
  
Snape- **sticks out tongue** Care for a walk?  
  
Rose- Ok! 


End file.
